There are two types of LCD display constructions, i.e., cell and open cell during the manufacture process of a display module. In the cell structure, liquid crystal is filled in the gap between two substrates and then the two substrates are sealed to form a module, whose appearance is the same as a normal piece of glass. After the prior process is completed, connection ports are provided to a cell-based display module for external signal, i.e., open-cell. However, a backlight module is not included in the display module so made.
A display module cannot illuminate by itself but through the backlight module. As result, the backlight module is crucial in the display industry. The backlight module is composed of a light source, a light guide, an optical membrane, a diffusion plate, a rubber strip and a backboard. A display module is formed when the backlight module and the LCD panel is combined. The overall consideration of this display module is mainly focused on lightweight, thin, low cost and high efficiency of heat dissipation.
One of the publications available, bearing the publication number 104020591 titled “DISPLAY MODULE AND INSTALLATION METHOD THEREOF” provides a new display structure having an installation frame which is composed of multiple installation strips and multiple function plates firmly received inside the installation frame by means of multiple installation devices provided on sides of the installation frame. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the display module includes an installation frame 20 and multiple function plates 30. The installation frame 20 is composed of a plurality of installation strips 201 interconnected together and installation devices 205 provided on sides of the installation frame 20. Each of the installation device 205 includes installation grooves 208, 209 both defined in an inner side of the installation strip 201 and an installation face 207. A heat dissipation device 2012 is formed on each of the installation strips 201. And the function plate 30 includes a light board 302, a LCD panel 304, a diffusion board 306 and an optical membrane 308. The LCD panel 304 is firmly inserted in the installation grooves 208 of each of the installation strips 201, while the optical membrane 308 and the diffusion plate 306 are inserted in the installation grooves of each of the installation strips 201. The light board 302 is detachably mounted on the installation face 207. It is concluded from the above statement that the overall structure and arrangement effectively saves manufacture cost and adaption for size requirements is strong.
However, the structure of the stated display module above shows poor heat dissipation efficiency. Normally, the heat generated from the operation of the display module is dissipated through the heat dissipation devices on the installation strips. When the size of the display module is large and there are a lot more light sources provided to match the size requirement, the heat dissipation device formed on the installation strip no longer fulfills the need to dissipate heat effectively, which often causes malfunction to the display module. Nowadays, the commercially available technology used in heat dissipation includes the use of a fan to generate internal air circulation to facilitate the heat dissipation efficiency. However, due to high standard requirement to the air inside the display module to avoid influence of polluted air to the resolution of the display, it seems that using air convection to enhance the efficiency of heat dissipation is not very popular.